Snowed In
by bestoknabokajkorvo
Summary: Rika and Takato get stuck in a underground tunnle during a snow storm. R&R be honest flames welcome.


**Snowed In**

'Of all the people I could be stuck with it had to be him.' thought Rika as she looked around the dark damp tunnel that she and Takato, or Goggle-Head as Rika called him, had been trapped in. Takato had just left to see if he could find something to start a fire with. 'Why did I have to come get this stupid card today?' she thought as she looked at the card in her hand. Rika had dropped this card a few days ago when she, Takato, and Henry were fighting a Digimon that had appeared a little bit more down the tunnel. She had started the walk from her house to here when she ran in to Takato he asked what she was doing. After she told him he offered to help her search for it. After they found the card they tried leaving but the snow that was falling earlier had picked up and Takato said, "it doesn't look like we'll be able to get home call your parents and tell them your ok." Then he pulled out his phone and called his parents. It wasn't that she hated the Goggle-Head they had been friends for a while now. Actually it was the opposite in fact about two months ago she realized she liked him and not just as a friends she's started to think that she might love him. 'What if he find out I like him he'll probably never want to talk to me again. I mean he's so nice, sweet, kind, caring, brave, and cute and, I'm just a mean, abusive, and average looking girl.' she thought with a slight pout on here face.

"Rika is something wrong you look sad?" said Takato from behind Rika. Rika turned around and saw Takato with a bag filled with paper in one hand and some fire wood in the other.

"Nothings wrong Goggle-Head. How are you going to start a fire anyway?"

" You remember when we fought the D-Reaper?" Rika nodded her dead. "Well after that Yamaki gave me his lighter you know the one he's always opening and closing. I always keep it on me for good luck."

"Ok you need any help with starting the fire?"

"No you just stay there I can do it." he said as he started putting the paper in a big round metal tub they had found. The whole time he was starting the fire Rika had been staring at him. When he finished starting the fire he turned to look at Rika. She turned her head to the side with a blush on her face thinking 'Great he saw me staring at him but, at least he won't be able to me blush in this light.

'Was she staring at me maybe she likes me. No she could never like me I'm just a stupid rookie.' thought Takato then he thought he say a blush on her face but de decided it was just the light playing tricks on him. "Rika you should come sit by the fire or you'll freeze."

"Ok" she said well walking over to the fire and sat down next to Takato just inches away from him.

"This is boring want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"Its called confession we each take turns telling each other stuff like secrets things we've done anything the other doesn't know about"

"Ok there's nothing else to do you go first Goggle-Head."

"When I was in third grade and I was watching the pet hamster I accidentally let him loose in the shop and I still haven't found him."

"Every thing we say stays between us if you tell any one I'll sill you. When I was seven I took dance lessons."

Takato nearly burst out laughing bust stopped himself. "You took dance you don't seem like the type to dance."

"I took it and I was the best in class I got a few awards."

"I don't believe you. You're going to have to prove it ."

"Ok I'll do it." she said with a smirk on her face. She started to dance her favorite dance. The whole time she was dancing Takato couldn't look away. 'Man she's so beautiful and cute I wish I could go over to here and hug her. She'd probably slap me so hard it put me in a coma it would be worth it thought.' After she was done she looked at him with a victorious look on her face.

Ok you can dance. I can't think of anything you don't know."

"Neither can I why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Ok I'll go first."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Rika thought for a minute and found a question that would let her know if Takato had any one he liked. "Ok do you have a crush on Jeri?"

Takato blushed for a second then answered. "No."

"That's a lie Takato."

"No its not I use to have a crush on her but I got over it a little after the D-Reaper incident. And if you going to ask if I have a crush on anyone else the answer is yes but I won't tell you who." 'You'd kill me if I told you' he added in his head. "Now truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"This is going to be harder then I thought." he thought for a minute. 'she'll probably kill me for this but it would be worth it.' "I know something you'd never do."

"I can do anything you can think of Goggle-Head." she said competitively.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the game with your head on my lap." he said slightly nervous with a blush across his face. He closed his eyes expecting to get punched. When he didn't feel her fist on his face he opened his eyes and looked at Rika and thought he saw her blush. "Are you blushing Rika?"

"No I'm mad that I have to put my head on your lap." she said in a fake angry voice while thinking 'Yes I get to lay my head on his lap. I hope my blush calms down.' She laid down and put her head on his lap. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said slightly scared at what she might make him do.

"I dare you to pick truth next time."

"Ok."

"You have to answer it no matter what."

"Truth or dare"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say something nice about me." He said

"Ok your kind, nice, brave, strong, friendly, caring, smart, cute-"she stopped herself. 'Did I just say that out loud? Ok I got to change the subject now!' "Ok truth or dare?"

"Truth."

'Ok I know what he'll probably say but I have to ask.' "How do feel about me?" She asked him with a blush on her face and staring into his red eyes her own full of hope.

'I have to tell her now or here it goes.' "I think your strong, independent, brave, cool," he stopped for a minute to get his courage up. 'I knew it he doesn't like me like I like him.' Rika thought sadly. "pretty, beautiful, and enchanting and. . . I think I love you." He said the last part in a whisper hoping she wouldn't hear him but she did.

'He loves me.' Rika thought over and over again with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Goggle-Head I just thought of another confession want to here it?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too, Takato."

Takato looked into Rika's eyes and noticed that they were leaning closer to each other after what felt like an eternity their lips finally met. The feeling was incredible like fireworks going off in your head and a spark going all throughout their bodies. They stayed like that for a minute him kissing her while her head is still on his lap. When they pulled apart only one word went through their minds 'Whoa.'

"Rika will you be my girlfriend?" Takato asked nervously.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend, Takato." Said Rika with the a huge smile that matched Takato's.


End file.
